Him
by PaseutelSo
Summary: Demyx is excited to finally start college. He doesn't have much friends except for the friends he has online, and he loves his online friends, they are his safe haven, and thanks to them he ends up meeting someone new through his friends and this new person definitely catches Demyx attention. All he ends up thinking about, is him.
1. Chapter 1

Today was move in day for me, and I was so excited! I mean who wouldn't be? It's college! I was already packed up in the car and was ready to make this 2 hour drive to my new home, for the next four years. I live in upstate New York, which is actually by Niagara falls which I will miss dearly because I went to see the falls almost every day after school to just relax and do what I do best, write; but now my journey is taking me to the University of Toronto, Canada. It's cold there most of the time, which means, it will always be sweater weather! I love the cold; I'm not immune to it and most of the time I'm shivering because it it cold, but I love buying huge sweaters and hoodies to wear on a daily. I'm really looking forward to the cold.

Making my way to Toronto, Canada, my parents drove as I listened to my favorite song, Go Go, by BTS. I could not help but think of my future after the four long, yet short years, at college. I was going to be an English major and minor in TESOL, just for the sole purpose to teach English in SOUTH KOREA! Yes! I want to travel overseas and teach in Korea. That has honestly been my dream since I was in middle school . I have always dreamt of being able to live in Korea one day, and I happened to find an amazing program to be able to be a foreigner teacher there. So I am completely pumped right now. College is the beginning to my dream.

When we finally arrived to the campus, I could not help, at being amazed at how beautiful the campus looked with snow all over the buildings. It looked so bright and beautiful. I could play in the snow all day if I wanted to.

Once we found the building I would be living in, I got my key and we started grabbing my stuff to bring it up to my new room. I was so excited at this point I didn't pay attention to the cramping in my arms, that my bags were causing. I live in a dormitory called, Tonto hall. My room was located on the second floor and my room number was 216. I practically ran down the hall, trying not to run into the other students who were moving in, to find my room number. Once I found my room door I had realized the door was wide open.

'Was my roommate here too?!' was the first thing I thought about.

I walked in trying to catch my breath, and I came across and male person with bright blue eyes, and medium length, silver hair. He was also a bit taller than me. He looked very intimidating, so it made me a bit nervous to say hi to him.

"H-hi I'm your roommate, Demyx…" I awkwardly said

"Hey, I'm Riku" He replied confidently.

I realized afterwards since he had gotten there before me he had already pick a side of the room. So I didn't have much a choice in which side I would get. I got the right side of the room from the door. I put my stuff on top of my naked bed and continued to bring my stuff up with my parents. After they helped me bring my stuff up I said my goodbyes to my parents and I started unpacking.

It wasn't going to be official until I was officially moved in. I dressed my bed and organized my side the way I saw it fit for me. I did bring a decent sized T.V. so I put my dresser against my bed so my T.V. would perfectly face me when I would lay or sit in bed. I moved a small dresser I had in my closet so I could lower my bed. I organized all my school stuff in my desk along with my movies and games and then started to unpack my clothes. While doing all of this Riku didn't move an inch off of his bed. He was just laying down without it being made. He was on his phone while all his stuff was still packed in boxes and bags on the floor. It did bother me a bit, but I guess not everyone was going to be as excited as I was. I would have made conversation with him but I didn't know how… I am a bit awkward when it comes to meeting people and making friends. The friends I have that I'm close too were online.

When I was done unpacking, I could finally say I was an official college student living on campus. I was so excited to tell my online friends that I didn't hesitate to grab my laptop off my desk and turn it on to message them in our group chat. Right when I got comfortable and it turned on Riku had gotten up and left the room. It caught me off guard, but I ignored it afterwards. Plus we have to use public bathrooms here so who knows? He may have had to pee after laying down that entire time in bed.

Anyways, After my laptop was on I went to the browser and went to the website, . Wechat is a chat that people can use to meet people online that has the same interest in them, and start group chats. I got into Wechat in high school and ever since I have been hooked. I have made an amazing group of friends on here. When I entered the group chat I didn't hesitate to start the convo.

DancingH2O: Guys! I am an official college student as of today!

Kairi123: OMG! Way to gooooo! I know you are happy lol. I don't move in until tomorrow sadly but i'm so excited!

Keymaster001: Way to go man. I was excited to when I moved in last semester! How you like it so far?

DancingH2O: Its great! I met my roommate too.

Keymaster001: really? Does he seem cool?

Kairi123: Oh yes dooo tell us the details.

DancingH2O: wait where is everyone else at? I want to tell everybody haha!

Kairi123: Xion is at work right now I believe and BlondeBoy is moving today to so I believe it's just us right now.

DancingH2O: ahh okay well I'll tell you guys anyways then, they can read later and catch up.

Keymaster001: Okayss do tell!

DancingH2O: Okay well when I first walked in He seemed very Intimidating. He doesn't seem to be a very outgoing person but it is only the first day so who knows? Right?

Kairi123: Yeah just give it a week at least for both of you to be use to everything maybe you too will open up more by then. Also I met someone a week ago on Wechat that I wanted to add to our group, but I told him I would ask first. He said he doesn't have much friends and he wants to make some so I told him He could join if the majority was okay with it. So how about it guys?

Keymaster001: I"m down.

DancingH2O: I don't mind either the more the merrier! What's his username?

Kairi123: Its DarkHeart I'll add him now since I see he is online.

She added him in without hesitating.

DarkHeart: Hi.

DancingH2O: Hey! Welcome DarkHeart! :)

DarkHeart: lol thanks.

Kairi123: I told you they wouldn't mind you joining in the group lol. Well guys I have to head out so I will get on later tonight.

DancingH2O: Okays laters.

Keymaster001: I have to get going to duty calls.

DancingH2O: Oh okays then talk to you guys later.

And with that they left me in the group with someone I had never talked to before.

DancingH2O: So DarkHeart, whatsup.

DarkHeart: Nothing really, I just started college today but I'm not really excited about it.

DancingH2O: Really? Me too! I'm excited though, lol I have never left home like this before so it excites me. Why aren't you excited?

DarkHeart: I'm not sure I guess, I'm just more nervous than anything. I have never been good with school. I just hope I'm not wasting the money for me to just fail and not do good.

DancingH2O: I understand that, I bet everyone will struggle a bit because it's college but just don't doubt yourself I'm pretty sure you will make it and do great!

DarkHeart: you are very uplifting you know that? Actually managed to make me feel more calm and less stressed. Thanks I needed that push.

DancingH2O: no problem, If you ever need a push, You can count on me.

DarkHeart: I'll remember that ;) I'll get going now and I'll instant message you later. Thanks again.

DancingH2O: no problem!

After he had left the group I left right behind him. I get easily flustered when people are grateful to the things I do, and not only that, He had put a winking face. I had no idea what that was about. It threw me off. After a long day of unpacking and making a new friend I was ready to go to sleep. I took a quick shower and decided not to wait up on my roommate. I turned over and went to sleep.

I was sound asleep my first night being a college student, until I was woken up to the sound of a loud bump on the floor. I quickly sat up and turned my lamp on to see what it was, and to my surprise it was Riku, my roommate who looked quite flushed in his face. He seemed a bit unbalanced trying to get up off the floor, then it hit me… 'he's drunk'. How does a person already get drunk on the first night of school? I couldn't help but feel sorry for him because if this was his first day who knows how he would be the entire school year, and he's my roommate. 'Boy did I happen to get lucky'. Not really.  
Ignoring the fact that I was annoyed by him being intoxicated in the middle of the night, I got out of bed to help him make it to his bed, even though it was two inches from where he landed on the floor. Not only did he stink of pure alcohol he was really heavy, I could barely hold him up. In the process of trying to lay him on his bed I tripped which caused us both to fall on the floor. Trying to gather my thoughts after the fall I realized that Riku was laying right on top of me...his face was literally just inches away from mine. I grew nervous. I don't know why I had no reason to be nervous, he was drunk first off and we fell...which was my fault. "You smell nice..." my eyes widened from shock. He just stated that I smell good. Ofcourse I do I showered and I'm the one who isn't drunk right now. Why was he commenting on the way I smelled anyways? I started to sit up as I wrapped my arms around his chest to sit him up as well, in the process of doing this though he immediately pushed me back down, by pressing his hands against my shoulders. "H-hey! Why are you pushing me back down? I'm trying to help you up." He didn't respond. He flat out ignored me.

I felt his hand, starting to go up my shirt. It caught me off guard…"W-what are you d-" he cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. I didn't know what to do, or how to get out of this….is he even aware of what was happening right now? Obviously not he's fucking drunk. I pushed him off of me and broke the kiss. "Stop!" Our eyes met...Looking into his eyes made me feel for him, his eyes were so sad. I wasn't sure whether it was because I stopped him or if it was because of something else.

I snapped out of it, remembering the situation I was in. It was not that important to find out why he may have been sad within this moment. The goal right now was to get him off of me and on to his bed. I wrapped my arms around his chest and then proceeded to stand us both up. I again fumbled but to my luck we fell on his bed. He slightly groaned out of annoyance but I was too tired to care. I stood up while he continued to lay sideways on his twin sized bed, then I straightened him out. I took off his black converses and put them by his desk and then grabbed his covers and placed them over him. I made my way into my bed and I was out before my head even hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I did not want to wake up. I wanted to throw my phone, because of how annoyed I was of my alarm. I snoozed it once, to at least get ten more minutes of rest before I had to start my day. Those ten minutes felt like five seconds. I pulled myself up out of bed, after turning my alarm off. I looked over at Riku and saw that he was still asleep. He probably was not going to get out of bed at all today because of how badly he was going to be hungover.

I ignored it even though he's supposed to be getting up with me since we are both required to go to these Freshmen events, but then again I didn't even ask him if he was a freshman, I'm not really sure if they let upperclassman room with freshmen so who knows? He could be an upperclassman.

I left it alone and grabbed my kadi from out of my closet and made my way to the public bathrooms on our floor. The bathrooms were big. They had five showers, five toilet stalls, and ten sinks. I made my way to the nearest shower and put my kadi on the tiny shelf the shower had, and turned the water on. The shower was so cramped, I felt like I couldn't properly clean myself, but I made it work. After I finished I wrapped my towel around my waist and went to go brush my teeth. When I got back to my room, to my surprise Riku was awake. He glanced over at me with an annoyed facial expression. After I walked in he walked out with his kadi in his hand. I'm surprised he was able to function like that. Maybe he was an upperclassman, either that or he drinks like this often.

I got dressed in a black panic at the disco shirt and some jeans, i got ready early enough to lay in bed for about thirty minutes so I cut on my laptop. I went to Wechat and entered the group.

DancingH2O: Yooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kairi123: Goodmorning :)

DancingH20: Is it just you? Where is everyone?

Kairi123: Well it is early still. Im excited I move in today!

DancingH20: Oh yeah you do! When do you move?

Kairi123: I move in like 2 hours, I woke up a bit to early because I was really excited.

DancingH20: I understand.

DarkHeart: Hey :)

DancingH20: Heyyyy!

Kairi123: hey DarkHeart! Horrible timing I have to go now because we are about to go get breakfast since I got my family up to early haha. So ill talk to you guys later!

DancingH20: Okay! Have fun!

DarkHeart: Ttyl.

DancingH20: It is just us two once again lol

DarkHeart: Do you like it better when its just the two of us?

I didn't know how to respond...his question caught me off guard. Is he flirting?

DancingH20: ...Do you?

DarkHeart: I'm not sure yet lol I can't stay on long but I do want to talk to you some more can I have your number?

He just asked me for my number and he literally just started talking to me yesterday! I wasn't even sure yet if I liked this or not and I normally didn't give out my number.

DancingH20: I don't normally give out my number to people so soon. We can just make a private chat if you want? I know that there is an app for the website on phones now. I'll download it :)

DarkHeart: Okay that works, one of these days i'll get your number though ;). I'll download it now.

I shut my laptop and rushed to grab my phone off my charger and went to my app store to look for the app. I searched Wechat and it was the first one in the search results. I downloaded it and logged into my account. After logging in I already had a new notification.

 _Hey there :)._ I smiled and replied to him.

 _Hey again lol. You sure don't waste time._

He replied fast. _I don't waste time when it comes to anything or anyone I have an interest in._

Wait… so he has an interest in me? I had a feeling but he's actually confirmed it.

Me: _Why me? What's so interesting about talking to me?_

Him: _You are easy to talk to, and your cute. And I know I haven't seen you in person or anything, I'm referring to the way you converse with me. You seem very uplifting and that's just something I could use right now._

Again I smiled. No one had ever said that I was uplifting before. This was a first for me.

Me: _Well I didn't know I was uplifting to anybody before. I try...haha._

I looked at the time. It was 15 minutes until the first freshman event. I rushed up, and put on my shoes. While putting on my shoes, Riku came into the room. He had a black muscle shirt on with white skinny jeans on. I felt awkward talking to him because of last night...so I grabbed my keys and headed towards the door to leave.

"Hey Demyx…" he said. It caught me a bit off guard, I looked towards him. "Yeah?" I replied.

"Was I any trouble last night?" he asked. I grew anxious...all I could think about was his hand going up my shirt as he kissed me...how does someone tell there roommate that they did that? It didn't seem like he remembered anything since he had to ask, so I decided not to even bring it up. "Uh..what do you mean? I didn't hear you come in last night? Did something happen?" I asked. He seemed a bit off after me saying that. "No I guess not" he replied. I left the room and rushed to the first event. It took place in the big auditorium we had on on campus. Everyone on campus said that it was called Toms because it was named after the first theatre teacher this school had, Thompson Andrews. When I got to the auditorium it was packed with new freshman everywhere.

Once you walked in there was a long hallway stretching to my left and my right. There were three big doubled doors in front of me. Students were going in and out all of them. I went to the closest one near me and there were cushioned seats everywhere, but straight ahead was a big stage with black curtains. I found an empty seat and just sat waiting for everyone else to get seated and for the event to start. The first event was a welcoming one for all us fresh meat. I was curious as to see what they would be doing to welcome us because we all got a welcoming pack that showed us the schedule of all our events and this one was the longest being almost two hours long. While waiting my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out. I got a text.

 _So how was your first night at school?_

I smiled and texted him back.

Me: _It was okay, my roommate is kind of intimidating though._

Him: _Why do you say that?_

Me: _He drinks very confidently, he came back drunk and ofcourse I took care of him but still, i'm scared to drink. I already know I would be a lightweight so who knows what I would do. Also we haven't really spoken to each other much, i don't think he likes me. He doesn't even know I took care of him and put him to bed._

Him: _I understand what you mean. In all honesty I am a drinker and maybe he just drinks to help with stress or to chill out every once in a while, thats what I do. And your a great person if you decided to just take care of him, not even knowing him. I doubt my roommate would ever do that for me. I drank a bit last night and I woke up in my bed but I don't remember getting there and he didn't seem to give any fucks about it so, it's nice knowing some people care in this world._

As I read what he had replied it made me happy because it showed that someone was appreciating me. My friends do appreciate me but they never say things like this...is this what a crush feels like? I never really tried the whole dating thing. I was horrible at talking to people so of course if I wasn't good at making friends in person, I definitely wasn't any good at dating.

Me: _I do care, and you should be more careful. Are you okay? You didn't wake up hurt or anything right? You shouldn't drink so much unless you have someone you trust with you at least._

Being happy about him being grateful because I cared, but you don't black out if you just drank a little bit. One should know their limits right? So it worried me a bit. I just hope me being worried bothered him.

Him: _lol Okay dad, I will be more careful from now on just for you okay?_

His smart remark made me giggle a bit.

Me: _Pinky promise? I can't be there to rescue._

Him: _I promise._

It was not long after, that the welcoming event started. There was a speech from our chancellor and we had a few performances from different departments. There were a few scenes that some theater majors performed, some dances from the dance department and some other teachers talked a bit about what there departments offer. I was very excited to hear from the english department since that is where my major was.

After the long event was over we were free for the rest of the day so I headed back to my room. When I got there Riku was there. He finally started unpacking. He waited a long time to unpack and I wanted to try and break the awkwardness between us so I decided to start a conversation.

"Do you want any help?" I asked as I placed my keys on my desk.

"Nah I got it" he replied as he folded his clothes into his dresser.

Him saying no made the atmosphere more awkward between us. There was nothing but silence and I wasn't sure how to break it, so I decided to play dumb.

"So what happened last night? Why'd you ask if you were any trouble?" I asked.

He continued to put up his clothes before he opened his last box of things.

"No reason I was just wondering" he replied.

I grew confused. "That's a random question to ask though if nothing happened" I said with a slight chuckle.

He paused folding his clothes and looked at me. "Is there a problem with asking random questions?" he answered sternly.

Him answering like that threw me off. He got hostile because of me questioning him. If only he knew what happened last night...should I tell him?

"Well...actually-" I got cut off before I could tell him. "If there is a problem you might as well get over it because whatever may or may have not happened last night isn't really any of your business to begin with" he said. Obviously he wasn't happy so I decided to just let it go and not tell him anything that did happen. Sitting on my bed I opened my laptop. Plugging in my headphones, I opened two tabs on the internet. I went on youtube to listen to music to drown the fact that I was in the same room with Riku, and ofcourse I went to wechat. After logging in I had noticed that Riku was placing his desk against his bed to place his tv on it. I wondered if he knew there would be more room if he placed his dresser instead like I did. Taking an earbud out of my ear I decided to try and give him advice.

"If you want more space you could put your dresser against your bed instead and put the tiny dresser in your closet so you can lower your bed, that's what I did" I said.

"I'm not blind, I can see that. Maybe not everyone wants to lower their bed like you" he responded. And with that he continued to place the room as he saw fit. I did not understand why he had to be rude about everything. I was only trying to help and make conversation. Maybe we just are not going to become friends after all. I placed my earbud back into my ear and blasted my music as loud as possible. Not long after Riku left the room. He seemed agitated so I guess that was because of me.

After logging into wechat I had saw that for once all my friends were online.

DancingH20: Yooooooooooooo

Keymaster001: Heyyy

Kairi123: Hi lol

Xion: :) welcome

Blondeboy: whatsupppppp

DancingH20: So an update on college, my roommate hates me.

Xion: what makes you say that?

Blondeboy: ^^^

DancingH20: Everytime I attempt to speak to him he just shuts me down. He literally hates me.

DarkHeart: Hey you guys

Kairi123: just give it time, maybe he'll come around. And heyyyyy

Blondeboy: Yeah what Kairi said. Haha its just been one night so give it a while.

DarkHeart: If it will make you feel any better I don't really like my roommate either.

DancingH20: Really? Why is that?

DarkHeart: He's nosey and seems controlling to be honest. He didn't ask anything about me yet he was making conversation as if he knew me.

DancingH20: ahhhhh okay I understand. Well put him in his place.

Kairi123: My roommate is nice, I think she did get upset because I beat her here and so I got to choose what side of the room I wanted first, think she wanted the side I got butttttt first comes first served soooooooo oh well, but she has been talking to me, getting to know me. She already wants me to go to a party with her tonight! I'm not sure if I should go though.

DarkHeart: Go for it! Experience college life, just be safe ofcourse!

Dancing H20: That's good that she is getting to know you! And yeah if you want to go then go have fun!

Kairi123: Well then I'll head out, she wanted to go look for some clothes for the party and I told her that if I decided to go then I'll go with her! I'll talk to you guys later and let you know how the party went!

DancingH20: Okay! Have fun and be safe!  
Blondeboy:^^^

Xion: ttyl girl!

Keymaster001: Have fun!

After she had left, I realized I had a message in my inbox so I clicked on it.

Him: _Hey_.

Me: _Hey again. :)_

Him: _Tell me about yourself, What kind of hobbies are you into?_

Me: _I usually just write most of the time, I do like playing guitar to, but my guitar broke last summer so I haven't really been able to play. What about you?_ It was nice that he wanted to get to know me some more.

Him: _That sounds pretty cool, you should send me some of your writing sometime, and well I don't do much, i'm pretty boring, but I do like watching movies, and talking to you I suppose._

The smallest things he would say always put a smile on my face.

Me: _Well I like movies too, what's your favorite genre?_

Him: _Horror ofcourse!_

Me: _Horror? Really? You like being scared? I can't handle horror movies sometimes, it makes me jump a lot lol._

Him: _That's the best part! When it makes you jump! One of these days, if we ever meet we definitely need to watch a horror movie together so I can witness this jumping of yours. I bet its cute._

That caught me off guard.

Me: _You want to meet me?_

Him: _Why not? I would like to meet someone I'm interested in._

Me: _not to be that person, but what do you mean "interested in"?_

I probably sounded stupid asking him that, but I needed to know what he meant for sure. Him being even the slightest interested in me, pertaining to a crush of some sorts, just seemed to good to be true.

Him: _I like you, yeah I don't know you that well, but I want to know you. I'm not good with crushes or anything like that but if this is what a crush feels like, then I have one for you._

After reading that I wanted to scream because, this just could not be happening right now. No one has ever showed any interest in me in this kind of way. This guy I just meet literally not even a whole 48 hours has a crush on me!

Me: Ditto… :)


End file.
